That's The Thing About Gravity
by first time caller
Summary: Just some Harvey/Mike ice skating fluff. Slash.


Written for this prompt over on Suitsmeme: I'm in a wintery mood. Can we have a fluffy Harvey/Mike ice skating fic?  
>I'd imagine that Mike is just as bad at ice skating, as he is at tennis. So, he's slipping all over the place and flailing his arms and whatnot. And Harvey is good at ice skating 'cause, y'know, he's good at everything. So then at one point, Mike falls forwards and grabs onto Harvey's upper arms to stay up, and Harvey instinctually grabs Mike's forearms and chuckles at Mike's adorable clumsiness, and then he smoothly slides his hands down and holds Mike's hands and skates backwards and leads Mike around the rink and teaches him how to skate. And then Mike slips while they're in this position, and accidentally crashes their lips together? :D<br>Preferably not established relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" nor any of it's characters, and I'm most definitely not earning any money from this story. No infringement is intended, so please don't sue me!

* * *

><p><strong>That's The Thing About Gravity<strong>

"Your boyfriend is a total hottie," says the teenage girl in the fuzzy pink scarf as they sit side by side on the bench, lacing up their skates. Mike looks up, surprised, and follows her gaze across the rink to where Harvey, already in a pair of custom fitted black skates that go perfectly with his tailored jeans and sweater, is talking animatedly with the new client.

"Harvey? He's not my boyfriend, he's my boss! You're skating instructor is a client of our law firm, so he dragged me along, on a Saturday morning, to meet with her. Personally, I think he's trying to get back at me for dumping coffee all over his ridiculously expensive tie last week, even though I've already said I was sorry at least million times by now." He leans over and fumbles with his skate laces, biting back a string of curse words, lest young ears hear.

The girl looks unconvinced. "Are you sure? The looks you guys keep giving each other scream 'I can't wait to get you alone and ravish you!' and junk. You don't have to be embarrassed, y'know. You guys can even get married now if you want." She snaps her bubble gum and stands up, sure footed on her gleaming white figure skates, and glides off with a knowing grin.

Mike looks around to make sure that no one's in earshot and releases the litany of complaints that he'd been holding back. "Fucking skates, how does anybody even get these damn things to work! And what's with fucking Harvey dragging me out of my comfy bed at the crack of dawn on a Saturday and making me come down to this stupid rink? I apologized for ruining his tie already, why can't he just dock my pay like a normal boss? And we definitely don't give each other _looks_, we work together and that's all there is to it, no matter how much of a total hottie he is." He winces at the unintentional use of teenspeak and drops his untied laces, admitting defeat.

Harvey streaks across the ice at that moment, stopping short in front of the bench where Mike sits, sending a spray of fine, white ice particles into the air. Of course he's a fucking expert at ice skating too, of all things. Is there anything that the man couldn't do? Goddamn show off!

"Having some trouble here, Rookie? Do I have to do everything for you?" Before Mike can formulate an appropriately snarky response, Harvey drops to his knees in front of him, practically kneeling between his legs, and deftly laces up his skates. Mike doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until Harvey stands up again with a smirk and holds out his hand. "Get up. We've got a new client to impress."

Mike takes Harvey's hand and stands up, wondering how watching him flail around on ice would impress anyone, let alone a wealthy philanthropist who spent her Saturday's volunteering to teach underprivileged girls how to figure skate.

"Ok, kid, ready to hit the ice?" Mike nods, determined not to slip the second he steps off the concrete and onto the ice. He fails miserably of course, one foot shooting out forward, one slipping behind him, and lets out a rather undignified yelp. Luckily, Harvey's still got his hand, and with some quick manoeuvring, is able to grab his opposite elbow before they go crashing to the ice together. "Come on, Mike," Harvey murmurs. "I've got you." He guides Mike by the hand further onto the ice, the watchful eyes of half a dozen fourteen year olds and their smiling instructor upon them.

"I'm going to let go of you now. Try not to fall on your ass." Harvey releases his hold on Mike's wrist and watches in amusement as Mike takes a hesitant step-

And promptly falls on his ass.

"Ouch, my ego." he moans softly, wishing that he could be anywhere else but ass-down on an ice rink with Harvey Specter and a gaggle of giggling girls looking at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Harvey chuckles, holding out his hand. Mike grasps his wrist, and Harvey grasps Mike's right back, helping him to his feet.

Mike shakes his head. "That was just gravity, making me her bitch," he grumbles, eliciting another chuckle from Harvey.

"You're a walking disaster, kid. Now, once again, I'm going to let go of you and you're going to try not to fall this time. Got it?" He looks at Mike, mischief glinting in those dark eyes.

Mike shakes his head. Clearly, his boss is a sadist and is enjoying watching Mike make a fool of himself. "You're such an asshole."

Harvey just laughs. "Yeah that may be true, but you love me anyway. Now, on three. One, two, three!" He drops Mike's wrist and moves smoothly out of the way as Mike gingerly takes a couple of steps on his skates. "Easy, you're doing fine, Mike, just take your time." He comes up next to Mike again and takes him by the elbow, and the girls call out words of encouragement as the two of them slowly skate across the rink. Mike can feel a blush creeping across his face as Harvey adjusts his grip on his elbow.

"Ok, good job, now we're going to turn around and go back. Ready, that's it, one foot at a time. I'm right here, won't let you fall," Harvey says, his voice low and surprisingly intimate, and Mike's not sure if it's the chilly air inside the rink that's causing him to shiver suddenly...

Harvey's in front of him now, he's let go of Mike's elbow, and he's skating backwards very slowly. "Come on Mike, skate to me. You'll be fine, I promise."

Mike takes a deep breath, and looks into Harvey's eyes. "If I break my ankle, you're waiting on me hand and foot," he mutters darkly and Harvey laughs.

"If you break your ankle I'll bring you ice cream and comic books until you're better, alright? Now quit being such a wuss and skate to me." Harvey bends down at the waist, patting the front of his thighs as though calling an errant puppy.

With the giggles and shouts of encouragement from the skating class in his ears, Mike takes a few hesitant steps (glides?) towards Harvey, who is still slowly skating backwards. "Awesome job!" calls out Little Miss Fuzzy Scarf and Mike actually begins to relax...

And pitches forward, arms flailing, hands grabbing for the closest stable structure, which happens to be Harvey. He clamps on to Harvey's biceps, falling against his chest, and Harvey, in turn grabs Mike's forearms firmly. "You are the most clumsy person I've ever seen," Harvey whispers into Mike's ear before sliding his hands down Mike's arms and taking his hands into his own. "How you make it to the office everyday on that bike of yours without killing yourself is a complete mystery to me." Still holding both of Mike's hands, Harvey increases the distance between them to an arms length and begins to move backwards again, slowly, pulling Mike along with him. "Just let me do the work."

By now, the girls are beside themselves, and a couple of them have their phones out, filming away, so Mike knows that this will end up making the rounds on Youtube and Tumblr (where the fuck's Justin Bieber when you need him, he'd sure be able to distract a bunch of fourteen year old figure skaters!). But it's Harvey he's most aware of, right in front of him, holding his hands, guiding him across the ice while skating backwards, that cocky smirk on his face. Slowly, everything else around them is fading away, and Harvey and Mike are the only ones in the arena, just gliding along gently (oh lord, when did it go all middle school dance in here, clearly he's being affected by all of the teen girl hormones in the air!). It feels perfect.

So naturally, he trips over his stupid clumsy feet, and falls headlong into Harvey, who is apparently caught off guard, because he also loses his footing and they both go tumbling onto the ice. Mike lands right on top of Harvey, who wraps his arms around him and rolls them over so that Mike is lying on his back, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "You ok?"

"Fine," chokes out Mike, a little breathless. "Um, why are you on top of me?" He shifts underneath Harvey, who can't resist stroking a thumb along Mike's jaw.

"Because you are a giant klutz, and obviously I need to get you off of your feet so that I won't have to interview a bunch of Harvard law-douches to replace you while you're in a body cast. I suggest, therefore, that we go back to my place, and that way I can make sure that you would have no reason to be on your feet in the first place. Unless I'm wrong in assuming that you'd be interested-" Harvey pulls back, places his hands on either side of Mike's shoulders and frowns.

"No, oh God, no, I'm interested! I'm just a bit surprised that _you're_ interested! And also, I really need you to get off of me right now, or things are going to get even more embarrassing in here." Mike shifts again, biting back a soft moan at the friction.

Harvey laughs and pulls himself to his feet before helping Mike up, to the cheers and whistles of the skating class. "Good boy. Do you think you can make it off of the ice without killing yourself?"

"God, Harvey, if you asked me to right now, I could probably do a triple axle!"

Fin


End file.
